unforeseen_consequencesfandomcom-20200216-history
The NEXUS Program
The NEXUS Organization is one of the most mysterious Nevadian nations to ever come across the universe. NEXUS is highly xenophobic when it comes to greeting new species, and will instantly treat them like either dirt or targets for their newest inventions. NEXUS has been talked about as if they were a myth by both MERC and Bandits alike, since their presence has never really been spotted to the public eye. Not much about NEXUS has been thoroughly investigated, but rumors have stated that they're slowly taking over the outer regions of the Galaxy. History Not much is known about the NEXUS program. NEXUS is a powerfully developed organization that has began being spoken about in 2056 as folk-tales. How Nevadians would know about this is still unknown. Leadership One of the known big-dogs of NEXUS is Valmet, a female Nevadian who has strategically brilliant schemes and plans for even the worst case scenarios. Hints have shown that Valmet is extremely dirty, even to her adversaries. Another big-dog is Delaris, a cunning and unique NEXUS commanding officer who will have no mercy in the battlefield for his enemies. The main controller of the NEXUS Program is a being only known as Phobos. Named after one of the two moons of Mars, Phobos is a dangerous force-of-nature who rules NEXUS with a metal fist. Known for wielding a binary sword into combat, and having the ability to move at the speed of light, Phobos is skilled in swordsmanship, mastering his weapon by himself without any special aid. Experiments and Government NEXUS has been known for the creation of Abominations and a certain Cloning branch that has modified the average Nevadian's durability, speed, and strength to transform them into Super-Soldiers. NEXUS has been known for their scientific experiments and abilities to create technologically advanced weapons of mass destruction. Another creation NEXUS has sought out was the Genetic-Trainer Experiments conducted and elaborated by Scientist member Lee Rogath. The experiments were to make a Nevadian experience a lifetime of training for multiple subjects in under milliseconds of time. The experiment was both a complete success and a total failure. One side-effect of the tests was that it was a 60% chance the Nevadian would turn into an Abomination; An animalistic Nevadian with rotting flesh and a hunger for blood. The successful experiments were named Sleepwalker Patients, being stored in special units unless they were made to be served in special missions by the NEXUS Program. Nevadian followers in the NEXUS program have been stated to be cruel and cold, not showing the emotions of grief and signs of remorse. They're a fighting force that should be reckoned with. The amount of Nevadians in NEXUS is currently unknown, but it has speculated to be up in the trillions, if not a Giga. The NEXUS Program provides every Nevadian with an equal amount of money from certain public jobs, split evenly between the rich Nevadians and the poor Nevadians. Slums are usually in the middle of NEXUS cities to provide isolation and discomfort to the unwelcome or the unwanted. NEXUS facilities are littered across populated parts of the urban land, recruiting and experimenting on citizens or refugees. Prime Goal The NEXUS Program believes that all life has been going on with war and violence for far too long, thinking that they should intervene in the conflicts by dominating the rest of the galaxy from warfare and death, forcefully if needed. With the takeover of 90% of the outer regions of the galaxy, NEXUS continues to grow swiftfully and without stop. The Deluxe.Arc.Association is near death, which will make a good start for NEXUS to take over their previous locations with a swift bolt.Category:Empires